I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ignition gun with safety switch and, more specifically, to an ignition gun that users have to press the safety switch first to start the piezo-electric unit for flame.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that an ignition (as shown in FIG. 1) has a rectangular shell body (10), a tube (12) stretches out from one side of the shell body (10), a gas tank (14) and a piezo-electric unit (16) are inside the shell body (10); a gas outlet (142) is on top of the gas tank (14), a soft tube (144) connects to the gas outlet (142), the other side of the soft tube (144) stretches out to the top of the tube (12) and connects to the ignition area (not shown in FIG.) of the ignition (1); a pulling board (146) is on the proper location of the gas outlet (142) of the gas tank (14), an orientation hole (18) is on the proper location of the shell body (10), a pressing part (19) is inside the orientation hole (18) and exposes external to the shell body (10), the bottom of the pressing part (19) touches to the starter (162) of the piezo-electric unit (16), one end of the electrode of the piezo-electric unit (16) connects to the ignition point of the ignition (1), the other end of the electrode connects to the inner brim of the tube (12) to form a ignition loop.
Referring to FIG. 1, a brake mechanism (2) is above the pressing part (19) and gas tank (14), a moveable body (20) of the brake mechanism (2) is inside the shell body (10); a turning rod (not shown in FIG) corresponding to the moveable body (20) is external to the shell body (10), one side of the turning rod passes through the shell body (10) and connects to the moveable body (20), the other end of the turning rod has a convex for users to move; a elastic part is on one side of the turning rod (not shown in FIG.), one side of the elastic part is against on one side the moveable body (20), the other end of the elastic part is fixed on the inner side of the shell body (10); when the strength of the turning rod is released, the bounce back power can return the turning rod back; a linking rod (24) links freely to the moveable body (20) and locates near the pressing part (19), a second elastic part (242) is on the linking rod (24), the pressure of the linking rod (24) is released, the second elastic part (242) can push the linking rod (24) back to the original.
By above structure, when users turn the turning rod of the brake mechanism (2) and move the linking rod (24) to above the gas tank (14), referring to FIG. 1, users press pressing part (19), the pressing part (19) brings the linking rod (24) downward to press the pulling board (146), the pulling board (146) pulls the gas outlet (142) of the gas tank (14), the gas of the gas tank (14) flows through the soft tube (144) to ignition area; at the same time the pressing part (19) presses the starter (162) of the piezo-electric unit (16) to make the piezo-electric unit (16) generates a discharge spark and ignites the gas; when the turning rod is not moved, the linking rod (24) is not on the gas tank (14) position, even if users press the pressing part (19) can only generate discharge spark by the piezo-electric unit (16) and can not have the gas of the gas tank (14) flow into the soft tube (144), no discharge spark is on. The safety mechanism can prevent carelessly press the pressing part (19) to turn on discharge spark and generate accident.
When the ignition (1) is in use, the turning rod might not be moved along easily, the linking rod (24) can not go to top of the gas tank (14), while the pressing part (19) is pressed can only have the piezo-electric unit (16) generate discharge spark without turning on discharge spark, that makes users very inconvenient and disturbing. The ignition (1) can achieve safety purpose but also cause inconvenience.